Kyourikiko
by Star Otaku
Summary: Davis, now all grown up with a great business and family, reflects on how his life turned out after the final battle. An End of 02 fic.


Kyourikiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters, they belong to Toei and their creators.

Author's Notes: I never thought I'd do a Davis fic. I just never found myself into the guy, but seeing as how he was dumbed down from the Japanese Daisuke, I thought it was time he got some happiness. Especially since he got married, got a job, and has a little squealer! So here's a little reflective ficcy on his future self.

**Kyourikiko**

I huff down the busy street, pulling along the heavy cart that is my business. Who knew that a few years ago, the little ramshackle thing and a half-baked idea would turn into a world-wide boom?

"C'mon Davis! Push!" cries Veemon from behind.

"Veemon!" I manage to laugh out. "I'm pulling! You're pushing, remember?"

"Sorry about that! Pull!"

Ah... Veemon.

My faithful friend and partner. Always there to help me smile and get through the danger. As much as my days are filled with dodging traffic and angry customers instead of stampeding digimon and the powers of darkness, I wouldn't trade this daily excitement for anything.

Besides, the Digiworld's settled down and so have I.

"This looks like a good spot," says Veemon as he helps me wheel my ramen cart onto the side walk. We immediately set to work, opening it up for all my awaiting customers.

It's late in the morning, not yet lunch, so I have time to sit behind the counter and relax. It's not yet time for the fast pace that I usually go for. A few passing people take some quick orders, but nothing to keep me too busy.

I take the money from one customer and stuff it into my apron. But my hand brushes up against something. I know what it is, and I can't bear to not look at it every day.

Sitting behind the counter, I pull out the photo of my family. Me, my beautiful wife, our son, and our digimon.

My little musuko. He's the spitting image of me, except it's his mother's fine hair that makes his style seem a little more tame than mine. He's beautiful, like his mother.

"Oh, my sweet Kiko," I catch myself saying.

Veemon hops up on my back and peers over my shoulder at the picture I hold. "Aw Davis, you're more than crazy about her than you were about Kari!"

I playfully push him off me. "Gimme a break Veemon! I can't help it if I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Yeah, lucky to even get her considering how you two got together," he retorts, rubbing his sore bottom.

I let out another laugh. It really was funny how we met. The first time, not so funny. But I guess I should go back to that...

We were pressed for time against MaloMyotismon, and we were almost ready to defeat him. But there she was, among the other kidnapped children, wallowing in self pity.

She didn't really catch my eye at the moment, considering how we were just in the middle of saving the world. I had to bring their spirits up, so I bore my soul to them. My dream. And in turn, they did too. And so did she.

In the end, the good guys won, every child got a digimon partner and became a Digidestined, and the Digiworld became public knowledge. So with the whole workload of saving the world spread out and no threat to come after us, it was time to grow up. The normal way.

Us original Digidestined always kept in touch, but the new ones never really stuck around, other than for us to show them the ropes of handling their new friends.

Then there was the second time. *That* was the funny one. Oh, how can I remember the day I met her again? Sometimes it's as clear as yesterday, and sometimes, it's like some dream that I can remember snippets of. Fortunately, today my memory is on my side.

I was sixteen and I got an after school job hauling around a ramen cart, but from a much more local vendor. It was a way to burn off some leftover energy from soccer practice, earn some extra money, and a way to keep myself busy as I accepted the fact that Kari wasn't for me.

One afternoon, when it was spring, I was having some fun racing on the downhill street, and Veemon was chasing after me, trying to make sure I didn't go too fast and wreck the thing. I could still see the buildings and shops blur around me.

Then I saw her. The smell of the bakery she stood outside of became even stronger for me. I was so caught up in it, I had to skid to a stop as I barreled past her. Regaining control, I back pedaled up the street and stopped before her.

Her long brown hair and face were slightly dusted with white powder. Even though her hair and features were temporarily dulled by the bit of flour, her brown eyes shone brightly. She sent me the funniest look before recognition clicked on her face.

"Davis Motomiya? It's me! Kiko!" she cried out happily.

I was acting like such an idiot. I just stared at her and gaped. She was still pretty, despite her appearance.

"I see you're well on your way to living out your dream," she continued to say.

I felt a tug at my pant leg. "C'mon Davis! Talk to her!" Veemon managed to whisper to me.

Kiko giggled. Like music.

I finally found my voice. "Uh.. oh yeah! And... I see you're living out yours too. You did say you loved the smell of fresh bread." I also sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah," she said shyly, looking down at her shoes and fidgeting with her apron. "I can't believe you remembered that I said that."

Suddenly looking surprised, she ran back into the bakery. I thought that I scared her off, but in a few minutes, she returned with a fresh loaf. She approached me and handed the bread to me.

"It's my first day as a baker's apprentice. Take it. It's my first one and I want you to have it. Think of it as a thank you gift."

She took another step closer and held the loaf out to me.

Lost in my daydreaming, I finally jerk up to notice the subtle changes in the tempo of the street, letting me know that it's lunch time. Taking my place behind the counter, I perk up and yelled out in my trademark fashion:

"Noodle! Noodle! Come get your noodle!"

Soon, Veemon joined me in my hollering.

We sure turned a few heads, and some hungry stockbrokers, accountants, and other professional people were headed our way.

"Mr. Motomiya! I never expected a world renowned businessman like you would still be out on the streets, serving us food!" cries one astonished man. He wags a rolled up copy of TIME magazine in my face. I can make out the proof that Veemon and I are on the front page.

I know, many of you are wondering why I didn't take up some behind the desk, CEO, boss man position.

Well, even though I already am the head of my little company- okay, big international noodle chain company- nothing can tear me away from the atmosphere. It's the pace, the sounds, and the people that draw me out here everyday. I'm in it for the experience it gives me.

Besides, it seems a bit impersonal if I didn't mingle with my customers.

"Nothing can tear me away from the excitement in the streets!" I reply heartily as I start to hand out steaming bowls of noodle soup.

The man gobbles down the food, and sets the bowl down with a satisfied sigh.

"Mr. Motomiya, I don't know what it is that makes your food so special, but it must be your noodles!"

Ha! This man states the obvious!

"What is the secret?" he asks me earnestly

"All I can say is that it has to do with my business partner who is also my significant other," I say.

I take the bowl from the man, who leaves with a chuckle.

What I told him is true. This is our labour of love.

When we were just starting out the business on our own, a newly married couple and young entrepreneurs, Kiko was the one who gave the rice noodle recipe a little extra kick, and the one who makes the little buns of bread to go with the soup, giving it a homey touch. I just came up with the name and delivery.

I remember the nights we spent just figuring out the right amount of what and then working together to make all the batches. We now know all the ingredients by heart!

We even got some of them on us in our little flour fights as we worked, which then led to...

Our little musuko.

My hand reaches for the nearby shelf and I grasp nothing. I've run out of fresh bread to sell with the soup. Maybe there's time tonight to make some more, to have another fight, and give our son a little sister, or brother, or both...

Veemon pokes me, and I feel my lips curled upward in an almost lecherous smile. Quickly changing it to one of cheer for the customers, I save the daydreaming for later.

Much later.

Today is a monumental day. I'll finally let my son see the Digiworld, as well as show his Chibimon what his home world is like. He can make some new friends as his old man looks back on the good old days with his friends.

Veemon and I quickly close up shop early and try to make a stop to pick up musuko from school and make it home.

As I travel down the street, I look back from my days of saving the world to what I have now. I'm still in disbelief about everything.

But the whole idea of me growing up, settling down, and running a noodle cart isn't such a half baked idea after all!

The End

Additional Author's Notes: Thank you Globie, Arpulver, Thinker, Becker Wein, and Shinju Meg Uchuno for being such wonderful beta-readers. I hoped that you liked this. Especially Davis fans! I don't know why, but I kinda picked up on some attraction between Davis and the bread girl from the English version of episode 50, "A Million Points of Light", but that's my twisted logic at work. I named her Kiko, which is short for "kyourikiko", which translates into: bread flour. Again, my twisted logic. If you notice Davis' son's shirt, it reads "musuko", which translates into: son. I seriously don't know the kid's name. Hope that you guys liked this and please review!


End file.
